Harry Potter and Elvin upbringing
by sonya13
Summary: The night James and Lily died Dreamz, their house-elf, takes Harry in and decides to bring him up and train him with the help of her goblin boyfriend and elven family. H/Hr. Dumbledore, Weasley and more bashing. Independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know any of this except some of the characters that I've made up and some of the happenings in the story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It's freezing outside, the night has fallen and a cold wind is ruffling the leaves of the trees. The smell of burnt wood from the fireplaces is all around the small village and kids, whom are bundled up in coats covering the original costumes they are wearing, are walking around with big bags full of candies and pulling their parents arms guiding them to the next house they have to trick and treat. Laughter and squeals are heard in the streets, it's Halloween night, the night that children and mischievous people look forward to each year but, in the small cottage of Godric Hollow, not everything is as happy as in the rest of the world.

A little house-elf that goes by the name of Dreamz has just pop in the house to discover the body of James Potter by the stairwells. Tears well up in her big eyes and her pointy ears fall sadly by her cheeks, she checks him only to discover that her friend has been killed by the Avada Kedavra Curse, the deadliest of the curses. Anger curses through her as she realizes that Peter Pettigrew, the supposed friend of her adored friends, has betrayed them. It's then that she remembers that she still has to find Lily and Little Harry. She pops in to the nursery to discover a black cloak and a wand by the door but no body, as she turns around to face the crib she finds Lily dead in front of the crib as to shield it from an attacker. Now silent tears of anguish fall from her eyes and collide soundly with the floor making the silence that surrounds the macabre image even more noticeable. A small cry breaks the silence as if woken by the sound of the little elf's tears. Dreamz jumps in surprise and makes her way over to the crib to find Harry alive and well except for a small scar in the shape of lighting bold that has appeared in the child's forehead.

Dreamz scoops the child in her arms and tries to decide how to proceed. She knows that she doesn't have much time; Albus Dumbledore must be in his way and after what she heard accidentally the other day she knows that she can't let him take Harry away. One of her options is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and James' best friend, but she knows that she can't go to him either because everyone thinks that he is the Secret Keeper so they will go looking for him and take Harry away and to Dumbledore's hands. The other option is Remus Lupin, another of James best friends, but he is also out the picture because of his "little furry problem" as James' used to call it. It's then that Dreamz decides to bring Harry up herself, she will take care of him as her own and teach him all he needs to know to defend himself, after all James and Lily made her promise to always take care of Harry after they confide her with the Prophecy made in regards of their son.

Suddenly she hears someone pop outside, she goes to the window and peeks through the window to see Albus Dumbledore look at the Dark Mark in the sky with a satisfied smile that makes fury well up in Dreamz little body. He starts walking to the front door and that makes Dreamz act. With a flick of her finger she packs James and Lily's trunks with some of their clothes, jewellery, wands, photos, brooms, colognes and small trinkets that defined them to have something for Harry to remember them by. With another flick she does the same with Harry's things and it's then she hears the front door open and the laugh of happiness of Albus Dumbledore at discovering the body of James Potter accompanied by with an "it's about time" by a voice Dreamz recognises as Severus Snape, a well know death eater supposed turned light and childhood best friend of Lily. Is with that sentence that she discovers how wrong Lily was thinking he had come to his senses about joining Voldemort. She files the new discovery away for latter use and with another flick she resizes the trunks to the size of a button and puts them on her pocket and with a silent pop she apparates to the only place she knows they will be safe. Her boyfriends house…Grinphook Cottage.

**I know is very short and a bit rushed but I really want to know what you guys think and if it's worth continue writing. If I get a good feedback then I'll post the next chapter which is longer and more detailed and is about Dreamz and Harry's arrival to the Goblin's house, his reaction, what Dreamz found out about Dumbledore a couple of days ago and it will fast forward to Harry's eight birthday and what has happened and the beginning of his training. It will be Harry's point of view from then on. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but some characters and the storyline.**

**Thank you so much to all of you for your amazing reviews they've really made my day and sorry about Griphook's spelling in the last chapter it was just a typo. But thanks for pointing it out.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Dreamz and baby Harry pop in front of the iron gates of a beautiful two-story house. A paved path surrounded by grass and cherry trees leads to the porch where the front door is located, flanked by two marble columns. The door is made of cherry wood and big glass panels, as are the big bay windows that cover the white and light stonewalls. A small garden can be seen in front of the house full of vegetables and some fruits. The roof made of grey stone is hardly noticeable at this hour of the night giving the house an eerie look that seems to fit the festivity very well.

Dreamz looks up at the iron gates admiring, as she always does, the intricate design of cherry flowers and dragonflies. A small gurgling noise from Harry brings her back from her musings and she reaches with one of her long fingers for the lock. A small wave of magic passes through her and Harry identifying them before giving them access to the property. Dreamz starts heading down the path to the door when she sees Griphook get out of he house and meet her halfway.

"Dreamz, What are you doing here? And why do you have Harry with you?" Asks a confused Griphook.

"Not here Gripk, lets head inside, it's too cold out here for Harry and I should put him to sleep" She starts walking again when she sees Griphook is about to interrupt "I promise I'll explain everything but we need to get inside" She says with urgency. Griphook looks at her for a second and starts ushering them inside.

Once they cross the threshold and close the door they feel warmth sweeping into their bones indicating that the goblin security charms of the house are activated. Griphook leads the guests two a big living room decorated with three big white couches and a white armchair making a square in the middle of the room and with a small glass table in the centre. The room is painted in a dark brown colour and three walls of the room are covered with bookcases filled to brim with books. The fourth one has a huge brick fireplace and a painting of a goblin family on the top of said fireplace.

Once inside the room Griphook walks over to the fireplace where ,with a click of his fingers, a small fire starts burning. He turns around and conjures a small wooden crib for Harry where Dreamz lays him before taking a sit in the armchair so she can look after him. Griphook takes a sit on one of the couches and conjures two cups of herbal tea, and hands one over to Dreamz.

"Thank you" Says Dreamz

"Your welcome Dree, now tell me what's going on. Why did you come to my house in the middle of the night with Harry?" Asks a worried Griphook.

"Gripk, Lily and James where killed tonight by Voldemort. I popped into their house to see if they needed anything, I sensed something was wrong and I went there to check, I know it was my free day and they don't like me going there by I felt the pull to go there…" Explains brokenly Dreamz tears streaming down her face "James was by the staircase and Lily in front of Harry's crib, they were killed with the killing course Gripk, it was so horrible to see them with their eyes so lifeless" She starts sobbing interrupting her tale, she gets her breathing under control and she continues "I found Voldemort cloak and wand by the door which I left there so the wizards know it was him and know he's dead, at least for now. You see Harry killed Voldemort, I don't know how, I suppose that the killing curse rebounded seeing as he used the same curse with his parents. Anyway, Harry is ok, except for the scar in his forehead, but the rest, he doesn't have a scratch on him" Dreamz says smiling while looking to the crib where baby Harry is sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. She turns to look at Griphook again and continues "I took Harry in my arms and I was thinking where to take him when I remembered what I overheard Dumbledore planning and realized I had to do something fast before he came for him and after thinking about it I realized that both Sirius and Remus weren't an option, Peter betrayed them and the only friends left were us so I decided to take him with me here where he can have a normal and loving life, with us taking care of him" She finishes while looking at the floor afraid of Griphook reaction. Heavy silence follows her explanation making Dreamz even more scared of his reaction.

"Dree, love, look at me" He waits until they eyes lock together "I'm not mad. I'm glad you brought Harry here and didn't let Dumbledore taking him away but there's so much to do, we have to take care of so many things to ensure no one finds out where he is" He explains her calmly. While silent tears fall from his eyes in memory of his dear friends.

"You know the other house-elves can't find me since they cut all ties with me when they found out about us" She says sadly obviously hurt "The goblins know about us and they have accept it, so I'm sure, if we explain to King Ragnok all about Dumbledore and his manipulations he will help us, and the Eladrins I'm sure they will offer they help too, we both know about the prophecy so we need all the help we can't get to keep him safe, train him and give him a good childhood"

"You are right about Ragnok but do you think the Eladrins will come out from hiding to help us?" Asks a doubtful Griphook.

"I know they will because I talked to them about training Harry in the future after discussing the possibility with James and Lily when they told me about the Prophecy, and they agreed" Explains Dreamz.

"Ok how about I contact Ragnok and you contact the Eladrins and we set a meeting for tomorrow morning and discuss all the options and how are we going to proceed?" Suggests Griphook and after a nod from Dreamz he summons some parchment and quill for them to write the letters. After some thinking and a couple of drafts they have their letters ready and with a flick of Dreamz's fingers she sends both of them away and to their destinations.

"Let's get some sleep" Griphook suggests. At Dreamz tired nod he clicks his fingers and the crib starts to levitate behind them following them smoothly to their bedroom. They put the crib next to Dreamz's side of the bed and get into bed after changing their clothes.

**The next morning**

They wake up at 9 o'clock to the sound of Harry's hungry cries; Dreamz gets out of the bed and takes the trunks out of the pocket of the dress she wore yesterday, she resizes them and puts them in one corner of their room to get them out of the way. She stars looking through the trunk trying to find some of the baby formula. When she gets it, she gets heads down to the kitchen to make a bottle for Harry after making sure Griphook is up to look after Harry. Once she's out the bedroom Griphook takes the baby out the crib and takes him in his arms.

"Hi there little Harry, do you miss mommy and daddy, don't you? Yeah…you should know that your mommy and daddy where really great people, and take it from me because I don't like many humans, ok, they were the only ones I liked, and now only you are left. They always treated everyone with respect. When they took Dreamz in they treated her like a friend, not as a slave like the rest of the wizards do. Did you know it was them who introduced me to Dreamz? It was love at first sight…they were friends before that but, after introducing us and giving us their support when we started dating, they became best friends. They helped me talk about it with Ragnok, which was a very good friend of theirs since they started dating, and now ours, and they helped deal with the heartbreak of the house-elves outcasting Dreamz after finding out about us. She was so heartbroken. She never liked the fact we are not supposed to fall in love between elves from different races, is like the racism between humans, as if a love between different races was something dirty and forbidden. But Dreamz decided to stay with me, even if it meant being an outcast…I love her so much…and maybe, one day, if she loses that fear of a possible retaliation against us, we will give you a little brother or sister. How does that sound?" Asks Griphook while smiling a big close-mouthed smile as not to scare Harry, who answers him with gurgling noises. A small sob breaks the moment and makes him look at the door.

"Do you mean it? Do you want to have a baby with me in the future?" Dreamz asks Griphook.

"Of course Dree, I love you and I want to have babies, that are half you half me, and I know you worry they will go after them and hunt them but we can protect them and teach them to protect themselves, besides we can't let them dictate our lives and we have the goblins and the Eladrins on our side, it doesn't matter if house-elves and wizards are against it, we love each other and that's all that matters" Says Griphook.

"I love you too" Answers Dreamz all the while seating next to him on the bed and taking Harry in her arms. She starts feeding Harry with the bottle "I've found this letters on the kitchen from the table, they are the answers from Ragnok and the Eladrins. Can you open them while I feed Harry?" Dreamz asks while readjusting Harry to a more comfortable position. Griphook opens the letters and reads them.

"Ragnok wants to meet at eleven this morning in one of the rooms of Gringotts. The Eladrins says that King Urf will be at Gringotts when you need him and that you know how to contact him. The king is coming? What? Why?" Asks a surprised Griphook.

"King Urf knows is about Harry and he knows the Prophecy. He wants to make sure everything possible is done and no harm comes to him. Harry will be a saviour but not only for the wizard world but for all the magical species" Dreamz states looking at Harry with pride "We should get dressed and head to Gringotts and when I get there I'll contact King Urf and ask him to come"

"Ok lets go, we will eat something once we are there" Griphook says getting up and going to get dress.

**Gringotts 11 a.m**

In conference room 13 a small group is talking. Ragnok, Griphook and Dreamz are seated in armchairs and with Harry's crib between Griphook and Dreamz. They are waiting for the king to arrive and while waiting they are explaining stories remembering James and Lily.

Suddenly the door opens and two people walk in, a man a woman with pointy ears. He is 6' 1" with his silver hair in a pony tale and she is 5'7" with pale blond hair that stops just before her backside. But the most peculiar thing about them is their lack of pupils, his eyes are electric blue and hers are an intense violet. They are both slim and don't look a day older of twenty-five but in reality they are both about hundred years old. Both are dressed in elegant robes and have long swords attached to their hips.

"King Urf, Queen Iris, welcome" Says Dreamz standing up and bowing respectfully to the rulers of the Eladrin kind.

"There's no need for that sweet child you are practically family and family doesn't bow to each other" Says Iris with a sweet smile "I suppose this is your mate Griphook and the goblins King Ragnok"

"You are right kind Queen, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry that it's not on better terms" Says Ragnok courteously standing up and conjuring two armchairs for the royal guests. They all sit down and Ragnok conjures some tea and biscuits for all of them.

"Thank you King Ragnok, but if I'm not wrong little Harry over here is the reason we are here and why we now see light in the darkness that was the future of all of us" States King Urf smiling a sweet smile to the child in the crib.

"You are right. Yesterday, Lily and James Potter where killed by Voldemort and, if what Dreamz saw is correct, little Harry here killed Voldemort without suffering any injury except a small scar in his forehead" Explains Griphook grabbing the hand of a crying Dreamz. A grim silence falls in the room, King Urf and Queen Iris now crying having discovered the death of their good friends. After a couple of minutes of grieving they slowly compose themselves knowing they are urgent topics that must dealt with as soon as possible.

"So the Prophecy is right. Harry is now marked as his equal and will have the power to rid this world from Voldemort clutches" At the grim nods of the rest of the occupants of the room King Urf squares his shoulder and proceeds "Then we will keep our promise too James and Lily and take care of Harry and train him to the best of our possibilities so he has chance of a better future"

"There's some problems we have to deal with" States Dreamz looking at them with and angry scowl on her face.

"What's the problem sweet child?" Asks the Queen.

"A couple of days ago I went to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore about the possibility of having made a mistake changing secret keepers. When I got there I heard a conversation that changed everything" says Dreamz fury now in her big eyes.

"Is that why you took Harry and not Dumbledore?" Asks now a confused Ragnok.

"Yes, I couldn't let him take him after what I overheard" Says Dreamz heatedly earning a small hand squeeze from Griphook asking her to calm down a bit.

"Don't worry Dreamz, we are not mad that you took little Harry we would have done the same, but if what you heard was so bad, you need to tell us so we can plan and take all the precautions we can to prevent Dumbledore, or any other wizard, from finding him and take him away" Explains King Urf in a soothing voice while wondering what could the little house-elf have overheard that has her so angry.

"Well as I told you I apparated at Hogwarts, just outside Dumbledore's door because I didn't want to be invasive. So I was about to knock on the door when I overheard Dumbledore's voice explaining to someone, which I later found was Molly and Arthur Weasley, that the Potters would die soon, that he set it all up so they changed Secret Keepers to Peter, who was more that happy to betray them to Voldemort, and then he will take little Harry to the Dursley, Lily's sister and husband, who hate everything related to magic so Harry would be raised as a freak and when the time came to go to Hogwarts he would be no more that a scared kid ready to fall into his hands and be manipulated into a little weapon. Then would be when the Weasleys come into play, they are supposed to befriend Harry and be like a surrogate family in exchange for money and properties of the Potters" Explains a crying Dreamz "They agreed wholeheartedly and, what's more, they suggested that the best course of action would be to put a spell on the Dursley that amplifies even more they hate for him that way they will abuse him physically making him even more ready to accept outside help, and Dumbledore LAUGHED, HE LAUGHED AND AGREED" Says Dreamz now yelling at the end fury tears falling from her eyes. Her big eyes survey the room and find that the rest are in no better condition. The Queen is crying too and the males have their fists clenched and jaws set "But there's more"

"More? What more can that bastard do?" Exclaims King Ragnok.

"Severus Snape as we suspected is not in the light side, he and Dumbledore arrived to Godric's Hollow as I was about to leave. When they found the body of James they laughed happily… that makes me think that Dumbledore is not as light as he wants to make as think which makes me question if the members of the Order of Phoenix are as corrupted as he is. We know that the only one who didn't followed Dumbledore blindly is Sirius Black and because of that he is now rooting in Azkaban. We can't rely on anyone apart from they five of us, it's too risky" Says Dreamz receiving nod of agreement from the rest.

"That bastard. Poor Sirius is now stuck of Azkaban and we can't do anything because our word is nothing against wizards" Murmurs sadly the Queen

"But maybe we can break him out" Muses Griphook

"We can't, the magic that surrounds Azkaban doesn't aloud Elvin magic to work" Explains Ragnok sadly "But we can raise Harry knowing the truth and maybe one day they will reunite"

Everyone agrees and spend the next hour planning how are they going to proceed. They decide that the best way would be for Dreamz and little Harry to move permanently to Griphook Cottage with frequents visits from the Kings and Queen. They will raise Harry knowing the truth about what happened, no lying. He will have a normal childhood, well as normal as it can be, until his eight birthday when he will start his training. His training will have four levels and he will do two levels a year. The last year before Hogwarts King Ragnok will teach him how to use a dagger and orb, King Urf will train him in longsword dexterity and Fey Step. Queen Iris will train him in Fey Trace and etiquette. This said they decide that the best way to teach him magic is to teach it from the Elvin point of view of magic and not wizards, which he will learn in Hogwarts. They also decide that the decision of going to Hogwarts or not and when, will be only Harry's.

**Ok so that was the chapter. Review please and tell me what you think and hope to see in this story. Next chapter will be Harry's eight birthday, we will learn what's been going on in Harry's life and what will he be learning. It'll be from Harry's POV and it will have some big surprises. **


End file.
